Radiosender (VCS)
Das VCS-Booklet wirbt mit "104! Songs, die nicht im Handel erhältlich sind". Mehr als die Hälfte der insgesamt neun Radiosender sind identisch mit denen des Vice City Soundtracks, andere wurden aus dem Programm genommen oder durch neue Stationen ersetzt. VCS besitzt einen Song mehr als VC! Emotion 98.3 right Für detaillierte Informationen → Emotion 98.3 ---- *'The Motels - Only The Lonely' *'10cc - I'm Not In Love' *'Quarterflash - Harden My Heart' *'Toto - Make Believe' *'Elkie Brooks - Fool If You Think It's Over' *'The Passions - I'm In Love With A German Film Star' *'Foreigner - I Want To Know What Love Is' *'The Assembly - Never Never' *'Pat Benatar - We Belong' *'The Pretenders - Private Life' *'Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight' *'Roxy Music - Avalon' *'Eddie Money - Baby Hold On' *'Rainbow - Stone Cold' *'Giuffria - Call To The Heart' *'Art of Noise - Moments in Love' *'Dan Hartman - I can dream about you' Flash FM right Für detaillierte Informationen → Flash FM ---- *'Laura Branigan - Gloria' *'Rick Springfield - Human Touch' *'INXS - The One Thing' *'Phil Collins & Philip Bailey - Easy Lover' *'Scandal - The Warrior' *'Alison Moyet- Love Resurrection' *'Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play' *'Hall & Oates - Family Man' *'Pat Benatar - Love Is A Battlefield' *'Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be good?' *'Phil Oakey & Giorgio Moroder - Together In Electric Dreams' *'Talk Talk - It's My Life' *'Missing Persons - Destination Unknown' *'Wang Chung - Don't Let Go' *'Gino Vanelli - Appaloosa' *'Genesis - Turn It On again' *'Blancmange - Living On The Ceiling' *'Paul Young - Come Back And Stay' Fresh FM right Für detaillierte Informationen → Fresh FM ---- *'Afrika Bambaataa & The Soul Sonic Force - Renegades Of Funk' *'Jonzun Crew - Pack Jam' *'Run-D.M.C - It's Like That' *'Planet Patrol - Play At Your Own Risk' *'The Egyptian Lover - Egypt, Egypt' *'Art Of Noise - Beat Box' *'Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx' *'Rock Master Scott & The Dynamic Three - Request Line' *'Midnight Star - Freak-a-Zoid' *'Whodini - Freaks Come Out At Night' Paradise FM right Für detaillierte Informationen → Paradise FM *'Info:' Der Sender wird in den Missionen Cleaning House und Conduct Unbecoming auf zwei Partys gespielt. Zerstört man die Musikanlagen, verstummt die Musik. ---- *'Unlimited Touch - I Hear Music In The Streets' *'Plunky & the Oneness of Juju - Everywhere But Loose (Larry Levan Remix)' *'Geraldine Hunt - Can't Fake The Feeling' *'Raw Silk - Do It To The Music' *'Jimmy "Bo" Horne - Is It In' *'Exodus - Together Forever' *'Jackie Moore - This Time Baby' *'Class Action - Weekend' *'Gwen Guthrie - It Should Have Been You' *'Thelma Houston - You Used To Hold Me So Tight' *'Sister Sledge - Lost In Music (Special 1984 Nile Rodgers Remix)' *'Donald Byrd - Love Has Come Around' *'Change - Glow Of Love' Radio Espantoso 200px|right Für detaillierte Informationen → Radio Espantoso ---- *'Ray Barretto - Acid' *'Pete "El Conde" Rodriguez - I Like It (I Like It Like That)' *'Tito Puente - Oye Como Va' *'Bobby Valentín - Mi Ritmo Es Bueno' *'Celia & Johnny - Quimbara' *'Héctor Lavoe - Mi Gente' *'Eddie Palmieri - Revolt La Libertad Logico' *'Willie Colón - El Malo' V-Rock right Für detaillierte Informationen → V-Rock ---- *'Dio - Holy Diver' *'Queensryche - Queen Of The Reich' *'KISS - Lick It Up' *'Dokken - Breaking The Chains' *'Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take' *'Accept - Balls To The Wall' *'Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane' *'Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom' *'Ted Nugent - Stranglehold' *'Ratt - Round And Round' *'Judas Priest - Electric Eye' *'Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill' *'Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head)' VCFL right Für detaillierte Informationen → VCFL ---- *'Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing' *'Earth, Wind, & Fire - Fantasy' *'Hot Chocolate - It Started With A Kiss' *'Rick James - Mary Jane' *'The Commodores - Nightshift' *'Wally Babarou - Mambo' *'Barry White - It's Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next To Me' *'Sylvia Striplin - You Can't Turn Me Away' *'Roy Ayers - Everybody Loves The Sunshine' *'Keni Burke - Risin' To The Top' *'Teddy Pendergrass - Love TKO' VCPR right Für detaillierte Informationen → VCPR ---- *'Bait and Switch at the Vice City Boat Show' *'Gordon Moorehead Rides Again' *'New World Order' *'Pressing Issues' *'The Time Ranger' Wave 103 right Für detaillierte Informationen → Wave 103 ---- *'Human League - Love Action (I believe In Love)' *'Thompson Twins - Love On Your Side' *'Depeche Mode - Everything Counts' *'Blondie - Heart Of Glass' *'Frankie goes to Hollywood - Relax' *'New Order - Blue Monday' *'Japan - Quiet Life' *'Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix)' *'Heaven 17 - Penthouse And Pavement' *'Howard Jones - Like To Get You Know You Well' *'The Cure - A Forest' *'A Flock of Seagulls - Space Age Love Song' *'Yazoo - Don't Go' Werbespots Voiceovers A.J. Allen, Adam Tetzloff, Alex Anthony, Anthony Cumia, Anthony Litton, Anthony Sylve, Ayana Osada, Chris Ferrante, Club Soda Kenny, Crystal Bahmaie, Curt Flirt, Dana Hersey, Danni Danny Ross, David Deblinger, Doug Feder, Edwin Perez, Franceska Clemens, Frankie Capellan, Greg Schweizer, Ian Stynes, Jack Harte, Jaesun Celebre, James Bilodeau, James Ferrante, Jay Capozello, Jay Wright, Jen Sweeney, Jesse Hayes, John Zurhellen, Jon Thomas, Jon Young, Jonathan Hanst, Kal Elsebai, Kaseem Ryan, Kelly M. Sebastian, Kerry Shaw, Koji Nonoyama, Kwazi Hewlett, LaDawn James, Laura Heywood, Lazlow Jones, Lea Ostner, Marc Rodriguez, Maryam Parwana, Megan Henretta, Michael Bower, Natalie Underwood, Nathaniel Bryan, Nicole Patullo, Peter Silvestro, Philip Anthony Rodriguez, Randy Pearlstein, Ron Goodman, Ron Reeve, Sanford Santacroce, Scott Pitek, Steve Carlesi und Vanessa Grullon Spots right *Ammu-Nation *Angel and the Knight *Athena 200's *A Word from Jock Cranley *Camus Jeans *Double Logged Logger *Fast-Forward *Fruit LC *Jeremy Robards Import/Export *Push-Up *Release Gum *The Barfs *The Evacuator Playset *Twilight Knife Kategorie:Soundtracks